Forever yours
by Berribex112
Summary: Madeline and Alfred had been together for years and were ready for the next step, marriage. But one day Alfred left and never came back. She couldn't get over the loss of her lover but she never lost hope until one tragic day.


**Hey guys ^^ my dearest friend asked this as a request and I really hope you like it senpai. I'm sorry I couldn't fit the song in it, but it was hard. Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

* * *

"Where have you gone? Wasn't I enough for you?" She spoke softly to herself as she once again sat by the window in hopes to see her lover return to her side. Madeleine did this everyday for the past fortnight. Alfred left with no warning and no reason. He simply just left. No one had called her nor knew what happened to him so she waited. Waited and hoped one day he'd return.

As she stared through the foggy window she placed her hand onto it. The glass was cold to the touch, but she barely felt it. Her body was numb from the empty pain in her heart. Tears fell from her eye's as it drew closer to midnight. Another day and he hadn't returned.

Her days went by slowly and almost in a blurry daze. She spent most of her time sitting in the chair by the window. Though there was something that she never noticed as she stared out that window everyday. She didn't know that Alfred was always staring right back at her and whenever her hand touched the icey cold window his hand would always be on the other side on hers. No one ever saw him...

As she slept in her bed he would always watch over her, protect her and make sure she was always safe. He hated to see her this way but he couldn't do anything to help her.

Two weeks later she had lost all hope of him ever coming back, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't let him go. She couldn't move on, not without saying goodbye to him. One day she decided to get out of the house and get some fresh air. She thought it might help her forget. The icy cold air hit her face as she stepped onto the crunchy snow with her thick warm boots. It was always snowy in Canada lately, but she didn't know why.

As she walked along she blankly looked ahead not even caring where her legs took her. She was in her own little world and didn't notice her tears falling. Others around her asked if she was okay but she simply didn't hear them and walked past them all.

After an hour of walking she got snapped out of her world as she bumped into a man. She was confused as to why because as she looked around she was in a forest. To be more exact it was the place Alfred and Madeleine used to walk through to get to a certain place in the field ahead.

"S-sorry... officer"

He shook his head with a sad expression once he looked down and realized who it was

"Oh Madeleine. I was just about to come and see you... There's been an accident... go through"

Her blood went cold with worry. What was so important that the police needed her. As she walked through all of the investigation crew and past the bright yellow banners. She reached the field and saw a black body bag next to the blue, red and yellow flower patch and suddenly thats all she could see.

Everything around her became blank as she slowly made her way through the long green grass. The wind blew through her long, messy hair. As she reached the bag she knelt down beside it and reached out to the zip, slowly she pulled it and moved the plastic aside.

Her heart stopped. Her whole body froze as she stared down at the body. Tears fell fast from her eye's before she screamed. Her body trembled and held her head. She couldn't believe her eye's. Her lover. Her brother dead before her eyes.

The male officer walked up behind her and helped her to her feet before placing a small velvet box in her hand stained with spots of blood.

"He was found holding this... there was also a note attached."

He reached deep into his pocket and gave it to her. After that he left to let her mourn in peace.

She fell to her knees and cried for at least half an hour before she managed to calm her shaking body down enough to open the box. What she saw broke her frail heart. An engagement ring. Shakily she pulled it out and placed it onto her finger before kissing it.

"O-oh Alfred... I'll forever be yours... and only yours" After she stared at the ring for a few moments she opened the note which read

'I love you with all my heart and I want to be yours if you'll be mine. We will live happily together and nothing will pull us apart.

Love Alfred/ The hero!'

She broke down into tears once again as the note was pressed close to her heart. Alfred stood behind her in his ghost form and knelt beside her, hugging her from the side, tears also fell down his face as he whispered 'I love you'. Though she couldn't see him she felt the warmth from his soul and it felt like he was with her. She was glad she got to be with him one last time in their own little world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you liked it please review and tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions on how to improve please tell me. **


End file.
